The present invention relates to golf carts, and more particularly to a collapsible golf push cart, which can be conveniently carried and placed.
Generally, golfers may have a large selection of clubs to use for every foreseeable occasion, and consequently, the golf bag and its collection of clubs may become heavy and cumbersome to carry around the golf course. One answer to this problem has been the golf push cart, to which the bag can be strapped, thus relieving the golfer of the burden of carrying his collection of clubs upon his shoulders.
Typical golf push carts adopt fixative configuration, which make the carrying and placing process unduly burdensome due to the enormous volume thereof. Another fairly recent trend in golf push carts is for carts that are able to collapse or fold. However, those golf push carts are commonly inconveniently and difficulty in operation.
Accordingly, what is needed is a golf push cart that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.